I Can't Help Falling In Love With You
by fairy tail nalu
Summary: Bel is a famous female pop-star who thought love was a waste of time, useless and complete pointless. Although, what happens when one day she meets a young teen with teal eyes. What happens when she starts to feel an attraction towards him? Will her view on love change? or will her stubbornness lead her in denial? B26, FEMBelXFran! more like FranXFemBel


Another B26 fanfic! FembelXFran. Hope you guys will like it!

* * *

Life was good. No worries. Had infinite amount of money. Legal age. No parents. Bastard's friends and most important... No love! Who the fuck needed love anyway? I laugh at those peasants who cry over someone it makes me want to stab them with my knives. They look so pathetic sobbing and drinking their life's out over someone who left them. There's no love when the person leaves you. I can never understand why people get into a relationship when there's a 90% of chance that they'll break up. Oh well. Not the princess's problem. I must say, things like love don't entertain me. I would say they are waste of my time. Moreover there's no one who can stand up to my standards. I haven't met a single guy who can make my royal heart skip a beat even for a second. Especially, after my breakup with my ex from almost half a year ago. It's actually thanks to him what and where I am today. He made me realise how stupid and senseless egoistic guys can be. Well I must admit he was the only guy who was close enough to make me blush. He's from my opponent team he's also my rival in a way. I hate his guitar skills cause he's so damn good at it, his name? Gokudera Hayato. The man is actually handsome and every time he comes over to Varia household to do a duet I try to avoid him by leaving the studio, like today. Now don't get me wrong. I don't avoid him because I have some leftover feelings for him it's simply because every time I see him with his new girlfriend, I have to fight urge to stab them both. His girlfriend who he left me for is the main lead singer for their Vongola group; Tsunayoshi Sawada. Enough with that peasant right now the only thing that mattered was my career as the lead singer of Varia's band.

* * *

 **Normal point of view**

* * *

Bel sat alone of a grassy hill as the warm summer air blew through her long blond hair which reached down to her back. According to Futua's ranking magazine, Bel had ranked to be 2nd hottest girl in the music industry with Chrome taking the 1st place. Then, she took the 1st place in the ranking for being the hottest in The Varia band with Xanxus taking the 2nd lead. Indeed the girl was stunning, gorgeous and beautiful. Her height was average though she was short compared to the guys she hung around with since she only came to their shoulders. Although, she was one of the tallest girl among her female friends. She had a perfect model body figure with proper and fine average curves. Her beautiful long blond hair was the highlight of her figure. They were messy from the top and were straight pass the shoulder length and reached down to the back. They reached down to her back only few inches above her hips. Her front messy bangs ever so messy hid her eyes leaving everyone; friends, fans and media, wonder how they look like.

Bel closed her eyes as she felt calm and warm when the wind hit her face and went through her clothes. She was feeling so nice that it made want to sing.

"Wise man say" she opened her mouth as words beautifully came out.

"Only fools rush in~" her voice was soft and loud as it rang in the warm air

"But I ... **Can't** help... Falling in love with _you_ " emotions could be heard in her voice. It was so beautiful that it could make a bird sing along with her.

" Shall I stay...?  
...would it be a sin...?  
If I can't help **falling** in love with _you_ "

"Wow. You have such a beautiful voice" she heard a voice say from behind instantly making her stop. She jolted in surprise as she stood up and turned around to see a boy roughly 18 years old with green and teal eyes standing with an emotionless face.  
"Why did you stop?" The boy said in a monotone voice as he sat beside Bel. Bel gave him a stare as she took a seat beside him. It's a good thing she was in a disguise. Well it wasn't much if she was wearing 3D size black glasses with a grey oversize hoodie and black tights with sneakers.

"Who are you and how long have you been there for!?" Demanded the princess

"I was here the whole time. You have a beautiful voice Ms. Bel" the boy said looking at her with a small smile. Bel's heart jumped upon seeing that smile. There was something about it that made Bel's heart all warm and fluffy it must be the innocence of the boy.

"Ah. So you recognised the princess. You are not gonna call the media or take a picture of princess and put it on Instagram, are you? If you do that then I'll assure you that you won't escape from here without a broken bone" warned Bel rudely. She heard the teen chuckle softly as he looked up at the pure sky and the wind blew his hair.

"Don't worry fake-princess, I am won't do such a thing" the boy teased with a smirk.

"Who are you calling a fake princess, Frog!" Bel said as she punched the boy in the arm. "Ouch. That hurt idiot princess" tealed eyes closed as he said blankly rubbing his abused side. ' _Did the peasant just call me an idiot!? What's wrong with him! He's treating me... Like a normal person... Not like a pop-star. Interesting frog'_ thought Bel with a smirk.

"How old are you brat? And what's your name?" Asked Bel

"None of your business" said the boy as he laid down on his back on the warm grass facing the front and enjoyed the warm sun on his skin. Okay so that was new; he was the first person ever to reject her like that. Normally people die to sit beside her and take full advantage of the blond but this kid was so weird. Not only he treated Bel like a normal person he also gave her attitude. For the first time in her life she was rejecting not bringing any of her knives with her. She kicked the boy in his ribs as she demanded "answer the princess you peasant!"

"Ouch. You need to stop doing that!" Boy whined turning his body over.

"Then tell the princess your name and age" Bel said with her arms crossed and legs crouched.

The green hair teen sighed in defeat and he once again got up again and sat in front of the spoiled "princess".

"Fine. I'll tell you my age and name if you finish the song" his monotone voice said. Bel thought about it for a minute before she gave a small nod. Fran smiled at the princess and again her heart jumped a little. ' _What the fuck? Why does my heart keeps on doing that?'_ She thought with a frown. She watched as the boy got up on his feet and bowed down in front of her. His right leg was in front and left a few steps behind giving a small space. His body was bend with his right hand resting on his stomach and left sticking out in the air openly.

"Good evening princess Bel, I am Fran and I am 19th years old" Fran said formally. Then he bend down on one knee facing Bel as he nicely struck out his right hand. Bel with a pleasant smile on her face places her left hand on his. Fran took her hand; he ever so slowly brought in to his lips and kissed her knuckle softly. Then looking up at Bel with a smirk he finishes "it's a pleasure to meet you, your highness"

"Shishishishi" Bel giggled softly as Fran let go her hand and placed his hand behind him leaning his body back as his arms supported his weight.

"Looks like the frog knows what he's doing" Bel said smiling as she looked at Fran. Fran gave Bel a "really-don't-push-it" stare making her laugh. Fran had never heard someone laugh in such a way before but coming out of Bel's mouth, it sounded like music notes to Fran's ears.

"So the froggy is 19, huh!? That makes you my kohai! You shall call the princess senpai from now on frog" Bel commanded. Fran just stared at Bel like what's wrong with this woman!? He knew arguing with her is completely pointless so he sighed and said "sure fallen senpai" and with that he earned another painful kick.

"Alrite~ so its princess turn" Bel said as she shifted her body and faced the front looking at the light blue sky. Fran watched closely as Bel took a deep breath and exhaled. She opened her mouth as beautiful, soft, calm and comfy voice took over the atmosphere.

"Take my _hand_..." She sang as she looked at the ground and then at Fran

"Take my... Whole _**life**_ too... For I **can't** help... Falling in love with _you"_ Fran had never heard so many emotions in a voice before. He was blown away, completely stunned, by Bel's beautiful voice. It was so sweet and calm almost the opposite of her crazy killer personality.

" I can't help falling in love you..." Bel finished off slowly as she took the last words into a long note. She looked at Fran with a grin on her face as she was waiting for him to phrase her. Fran almost chuckled at the cuteness he could picture a tail on his new senpai, wagging back and forth waiting patiently to peted.

"Wow senpai that was amazing! You are so good and your voice is like an angel singing. I think I am addicted" Fran said in his monotone as he clapped his hands.

"Shishsi, of course who wouldn't be?" Bel said satisfied with Fran's answer. Fran was starting to think that if he accidentally pushed her ego passed the max level. He watched as she took out her cellphone.

"I wonder if the idiot bombing freak is gone back to his hotel or not... It's getting late" he heard her mumble.

"Everything okay senpai?" Fran asked his new senpai. Bel looked up to see that Fran was staring at her with curiosity filled in his eyes.

"Ah... There are some guests at the princess's place and she doesn't really get along with them... So the princess was just wondering if they are gone or not because she wishes to go home now" Fran could hear the stress in her voice. She was right, it was getting late, the sun was about to set any second now.

"You could come over to my place until they leave" Fran suggested. Bel looked at Fran as she thought about the invitation.

"Shishsi sounds good froggy" Bel said standing up as Fran got up on his feet too.

* * *

Bel and Fran walked through streets as Bel told Fran about her adventures as a pop-model. Fran would sometimes tease her in earning a push on the shoulder or a kick on the side. He also told her about his life and in all honest Bel was shocked to hear that Fran was an artist. She also found out that Fran played piano as his hobby and told him to play it for her once they arrive. Fran just nodded in agreement in fear of getting hit again if he rejects the request. Well it wasn't even a request; it was more like an order. After a 10 minute walked they arrived at a small rusty apartment. Bel found out that Fran lived on level B and his room number was 26. She noticed that his apartment room was small and nice; there was one kitchen, one living room with one washroom and a bedroom.

"You live alone frog?" Bel said as she took off her sneakers.

"Yea" Fran said walking in the kitchen

"Hungry senpai?" Bel heard him say from the kitchen.

"Yea, what do you have?" She asked as she walked into his room. A loud gasp escaped her lips as she saw all the beautiful paintings hanging around Fran's room. His room was filled with colors, imagination and it was mind blowing sight.

"Here" she felt something hard poking her side. She turned around to see Fran holding two plates with sandwiches and juices in his hand.

"Thanks" she said grabbing her plate. She watched as Fran went and sat on his bed. She followed him and sat in front of him still admiring his room.

"You got quite a unique room here. It's completely opposite of you" she said chuckling as she took a bite of her sandwiches.

"I am gonna take that as a compliment" Fran said blankly.

As the day went by and night started to fall on them, each minute started to bring them closer and closer. They started to feel more comfortable around each other as the youngsters talked, teased, flirt and laughed. Fran showed Bel his paintings and played piano for her as she eventually start singing along to his amusement.

It was around 9:00 pm and Bel had decided to stay over. Fran was in his room reading a book as Bel took a shower.

' _Today has to be the weirdest day of my life. I met a famous pop-star. We kinda became friends and she came over my house. I fell in love with her voice, laughter and face. I wouldn't say that I love her since I just met her but I can't deny the fact that I am attracted to her. She's so unique unlike all the other girls I have met so far.'_ Fran heard the door of washroom open as Bel stepped out her long hair all wet and she was wrapped in a towel. Her curves were showing as the towel only reached to her knees muscles showing her nice long legs. For a second Fran forgot how to breathe. Bel had pulled her front bangs back showing her eyes and flat nice forehead as water dripped down her chin to her neck. How can someone look so hot? It should be illegal or else they could seriously damage someone's heart painfully.

"Fran can the princess borrow some of your clothes?" Bel said her hands on her waist. Fran walked up to her all looked into her eyes. Bel could feel a warm blush coming on her cheeks as she felt Fran's breath in her nose.

"Senpai... Your eyes..." Fran said looking deep into her eyes. They were the colors of red almost like blood and had a unique sparkle to them. They were stunning and just gorgeous.

"I know... They are ugly" he heard her mumble as she looked away.

"What? No. I think they are beautiful... I think senpai is very beautiful. Probably the most beautiful women I have seen in my 19 years of living" Fran confessed in his usual tone. Bel's heart was beating. She could feel it ring, beat, pound and jump against her chest. It was happening. Someone had finally managed to make Bel's heart skip a beat. A warm blush came on her cheeks as Fran's warm hands touched her cheeks.

"I really wanna kiss you right now" Fran said moving closer to his senpai their noses touching.

"What are you waiting for?" Bel mumbled looking up as their lips touched slightly. Those words were all that needed for Fran to close the distance between them. Their eyes closed shut as Fran wrapped his arms around her shoulders and roughly almost aggressively slammed her body against the wall. A sigh escaped Bel's lips as Fran lifted her arms in the air dragging them against the wall above her head. He pressed his body against her and they moved their lips roughly. Fran slipped his tongue in the entrance of Bel's mouth as Bel allowed him to explore around. Their tongues danced around as they breathed through their noses. Fran's grip got a little lighter around Bel's hands in result in dropping her hands. Bel brought her arms down and wrapped them around the green hair boy's neck bringing them closer. Fran brought his hands back to her waist as they separate with a thing saliva string connecting them.

"Senpai..." Fran whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"Fran..." Bel said as she nuzzled into him. Fran kissed Bel's nose to her closed eyes then cheeks and finally gave a small peck on her lips.

"I won't be able to hold myself back if we continue on like this" Fran whispered in Bel's ear their bodies tightly wrapped around each other.

"Why did you kiss me?" Bell asked hugging the boy tightly not wanted to let him go.

"Because I am attracted to you. I wouldn't call it love just yet ... But ... I can't help to feel something for you" Fran said as he looked down at the blond. Her cupped her face and kissed her lips again ever so softly.

"Same... The princess can't help but to feel something for her frog" Bel said with a smile. It's so weird how a stranger can change your life so easily. It was like a mystery that you can never can never solve yet it was okay to not to find an answer. For the longest time Bel and Fran thought that cliché things like this only happened in movies but oh how faith had played them. Fran smiled back his princess warmly as he kissed her forehead again.

"Let's get some sleep" he said as took her hand in his. She sat on the bed as Fran walked over to his closet to pick out a shirt. He handed Bel a long white loose shirt and walked out the room so that she could change. Bel felt a little dizzy as if she was strung out and her vision seemed a little hazy. This was all happening too quickly. How can someone just walk into her life and suddenly change her perspective on love. Guess, what they say is right... Karam is a bitch. Once she wore the shirt she called out to Fran who was standing outside. As Fran walked in he closed the lights and walked over to his bed where Bel was sitting.

"Are you okay with me sleeping beside you? I can take the sofa" Fran said as he sat on the bed beside his senpai.

"Yeah. It's fine" Bel said as she yawned and dropped herself of the pillow. Fran covered them with a blanket as he turned on the A.C. He felt Bel nuzzling closer to him and with a smile he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Bel leaned up to kiss Fran's lips one last time as she whispered softly "good night my frog"

A small chuckle escaped Fran's lips as he leaned down to kiss the top of her head and softly whispered back "good night my princess.

* * *

Omake!

 **The next morning**

* * *

"Hurry up frog!" Bel yelled at Fran as she stood in front of the Varia mansion.

"I don't think it's a good idea senpai..." Fran said as he stood beside Bel, his new girlfriend. Bel rolled her eyes under her bangs as she grabbed the boys hand and literally dragged him inside. Fran walked into the mansion with Bel leading him. They entered a big hall which looked like a living room. He watched as Bel ran up to a girl who wore a long black hood, her eyes covered in the shadows.

"Mammon!" Bel cheered jumping on the girl

"Bel! Where were you?" Asked Mammon returning the embrace. Fran heard other people surrounding Bel. One guy had long white hair and the way he spoke Fran could have sworn he was into rock. There was another funny looking freak. He wore sunglasses as his hand rested on his cheeks.

"The princess found a frog" Bel said jumping back to Fran as she tucked her arm into his. The room went in silence as the glasses gut spoke "Ara, Bel-chan~ who's that!?"

"My new toy" Bel said with her grin as she leaned up and kissed Fran's cheek. Fran twitched at the way Bel had phrase her last sentence but chose to ignore it. Fran heard cheers and congrats as they all jumped on his princess making her stumble back.

"I am so happy for you Bel-chan!" The glasses guy said as he pinched her cheeks.

"Lussuria, let go of me!" Bel said slapping his hand away from her.

"I thought you said you'll never date again" teased Mammon as Bel pouted. Fran arched an eyebrow in silent. _'So I am not her first... Well no shock there.'_ Thought Fran without realising that he was frowning.

"What's going on? Why is everyone so happy?" He heard a strong stormy voice from behind. Fran turned around to see a tall handsome man with silver hair standing beside the stairs. He was well build and beside him stood a small average height cute little girl with brown hair.

"Oh nothing Gokudera-" Lussuria was cut off by the man as he yelled out "BEL!"

Fran didn't like how the man ran to his senpai and hugged her so tightly.

"Gokudera..." Fran could hear a touch of softness in Bel's voice as she hugged him back. Okay. That's something he didn't like at all. Nope. Not one bit. It made his heart throb as if it was stung by many needles. He stood there watching as Gokudera swung Bel around in his arms softly. He had to fight of the urge to push the man away from his senpai as he growled to himself.

"Where were you!? I haven't seen you for so long! Almost half a year!" Gokudera said as he let go of the blond from his embrace as he still held on to her shoulders.

"Yea... Well the princess was busy. Moreover why are you still here booming freak?" hesitated Bel as she quickly changed the conversation. There's no way she was going to confess the truth to Gokudera.

"As much as I also don't wanna be here. It took us a long time to finish the recording and who's that?" Gokudera said pointing at Fran.

"Oh that… Meet Fran" Bel said escaping her ex's hold as a warm smile came on her face. She walked up to Fran and grabbed his hand and rested her head on his shoulder. Fran took out his other hand and stuck it in the air as he said "Nice too meet you, I am Fran"

Gokudera shook his hand with a smile as he said "Hi, nice to meet you too! I am Gokudera"

"So you guys are together huh!" Teased the Vongola member with a grin.

"Alrite buddy, here I'll you an advice" said Gokudera as he pushed Bel away from Fran and put his arm around his shoulder.

"She is one the scariest chick you'll ever meet. Just try not to piss her off or she'll stab you with her knives. DON'T **CHEAT** ON HER! that's asking for death, just tell her if you are over her." Fran heard Gokudera say in his ear as if he was trying to whisper but also wanted Bel to hear him out.

"Shishishi as if you are the one to talk booming bastard" Bel said her arms fooled.

"Um...thanks... How do you know senpai?" Fran said confused. Why were they so close? And just how did this man knew about Bel senpai?

"He calls you senpai? How cuts Bel" the girl in a hood said.

"Actually, she made me call her that" Fran said in his monotone voice as Bel let down her weird laugh.

"The bombing loud freak over there is my ex, sadly" Bel told Fran. ' _Okay well that explains alot'_ thought Fran.

"Who are you calling a freak you crazy blood psycho chick. Also what do you mean by "sadly" "growled Gokudera as Bel chuckled. Fran watched as Gokudera rubbed Bel's hair making them more messier than usual as she lightly pushed him in the stomach. His stomach flipped as an ugly feeling took over him. He seriously really didn't like it. Suddenly, he felt someone pulling his shirt from the side and looked to the side to see a small girl with brown hair.

"Hi, I am Tsunayoshi Sawada. Nice to meet you Fran-kun" the girl said with a sweet smile. Fran smiled back as he said "nice to meet you" Gokudera and Bel watched as their lovers spoke to each other with a smile on their face. It was nice to see that they were getting along. Everyone welcomed Fran warmly in a unique way of their own and just like that Fran became a part of Varia. As years passed by their love only got stronger and stronger in result in making Bel believing that love does exist but only with the right person.

* * *

 **Thank for taking your time out and reading my fanfic! :) Reviews would be appreciated!**


End file.
